Prototype & Monster Girls
by MuffledEagle22
Summary: Alex mercer was defeated by James Heller and now somehow I in Japan.
1. A new world

"Huh were am I what happened...oh wait now I remeber."

_Alex Mercer thought back to how he was torn to shreds by James Heller in NYZ._

"I was killed by James so why am I in this old building?"

The room Alex awoke in was full of garbage and pieces of the building that had fallen off from age. It also had the distinct smell of urine.

Alex noticed a news clipping and picked it to find It was written in Japanese. "So I'm some how in Japan good thing I had consumed some tourists back in New York and since I still remember their memories I must still have my powers."

Alex read the an article that handed an interesting photo of what looked like a Girl with cat like features which puzzled him after he read the article.

_History is made June 13, 2004 as the interspecies Act is put into affect as half human hybrids are allow existence along side humans._

"That's weird I don't remember anything about human hybrids being introduced to the public this can't be my world can it?"

Alex didn't know what was going on but he was going to find out but first he had to get out of this building. Alex went over to one of the the windows that wasn't boarded up and jumped out of it to the buidling next door and slid the way down. He landed in what appeared to be an ally and walked out into the open.

"Ok so now what should I do firs- wait what's going on over their?"

Near by where Alex came out their was a group of police cars surrounding what appeared to be a convenience store. Curious as to why their was so many police cars Alex went to take a closer look only to be stored by one of the many officers.

"Woah their sir I'm afraid I'm going to have to ask you to evacuate this area it's to dangerous for a civilian to be here." the officer said to alex.

"What's going on?"

"Theirs gang armed interspecies in their with hostages so I'm going to ask again please leave the area sir."

Alex not wanting to anger the officer leaves the area or so the officer thought. Alex going into a nearby ally made his way to the back of the store were he quietly entered. Once Inside Alex hid behind a shelf as he listened to what the interspecie thugs were saying.

"what do you think we should do boss should we start wasting hostages?" said one of the thugs

"No the hostage are the only thing keeping them out side."

Alex was paying so much attention on the conversation he failed to notice one of the thugs coming up behind him.

"Hey Boy look at what I found here." the thug said as he held alex by his hood.

"Nice find put him with the others." said the main thug

"Big mistake." said Alex coldly

Back out front in a tent a mature slender woman with black hair in a suit and sunglasses was making a plan of attack with a group of for processing hybrid girls a cyclops, a zombie girl, a shiftshaper and a orge. These four a special team known as M.O.N. and there boss Mrs. Sumisu.

"Alright Manako I need you to get into position on the buidling down the street, doppl I need you to sneak in back and distract them, zombina up I need you to access the store thought the roof and tionishia I need you t- AAAAAHHH!"

"What going on in their?"

"Mama you better come and see this." said an officer

Sumisu ran to the we're the officers were looking through the store window to see something Inside hacking up the thugs within. One of the thugs ran out the door only to trip and try crawling to the office. The officers watch in horror as a man in a black and red Hoodia come out and impale the thug through the back with his are which to their shock was a 4 foot long blade. The thugs body then started to turn into a mess of black tendrils that were human absorbed by the hooded man till there was nothing left.

(Alex's pov)

I watch the faces of some of the officers as I morphed my are m back to normal I could still some of them had passed themselfs. I was about to leave when a women stopped me.

"Excuse me but who are you?" she asked

"My names Alex Mercer."


	2. Explaining and a New Home

After the incedent with the thugs I sat down with woman who I found out was named Mrs. Sumisu.

"So may I ask why you are out on your own with out a host?" she ask

This puzzled me because I had no idea what she was taking about. "What do you mean host?" I asked

"All Interspecies most be with their host family when out are you lost or something." she asked

She thinking I was one of these interspecies made me laugh but also angered me. "Look I am not one of these hybrid freaks I'm not even from this world." I said

This made her raise an eyebrow at me and the four girls behind her looked ticked off at me calling them freaks.

"If your not from this world then were are you from and how did you get here." she asked

"I'm form a world like exactly like this except the year is 2007 and I was in New York, U.S.A and how I got here well I was killed." I told her

"You were killed?" she asked

"Yes you see back on my world or should I say dimention I Use to be a normal human Scientest working for a corporation known as Gentek. We were working on something known as the Black Light Virus which I found out Gentek was going to sell as a weapon so I stole the the vile containing it."

"So what happend after that?" she asked

"Well after getting out of the building I came face to face with the buyers a milita group known as Blackwatch. They demanded I hand the Virus over when I refuse I smash the vile on the ground which followed by the soldiers opening fire on me. They thought they killed me so some gentek scientists took me back to a lab to analyse me that is when I woke up. The virus had entered my system and made me into what I am now a living breathing weapon.

"So thats when you were killed but you said you woke up still in your world?" she asked puzzled

"Well after figuring out who did this to me and stopping blackwatch from Nuking Manhatten-"

"Wait wait why did they try nuking Manhatten?" she asked

"Well the virus also has the ability to turn living creatures and human into flesh eating freaks like her." (Points at Zombina)

"Hey I don't eat people I eat animal meat." Zombina said

"Ok ok don't lose your brain haha." I said

"Oh haha make fun of the zombie very humorus." Zombina said

"Ok then what happend after that?"

"Well couple years later the virus started to take over till their was nothing left I started to turning selected indivduals into what I dubbed the evolve with a plan to turn all humans into one of us but I was betrayed by one of the evolved named James Heller he killed my generals and afterwards hacked me to pieces and thats when I woke up here."

"If you lost you humanity then why do you seem normal now?" Mrs. Sumisu asked

"Hey your right my humanity is restored and I'm in control weird." I said

"Well even though you were once human you arn't anymore so you will need a host family and I now the perfect guy for the job." she said

"Ok who is it?"

(In some house)

"Darling phones for."

"Thanks Miia." picks up other phone "Hello... oh hello Mrs. Sumisu... whats that... you have another interspecies that need a home... I don't think Miia would like another female in the house... whats that this one male... well ok we will take him see you soon."

This is Kurusu Kimihito a interspecies host with a totel of 6 female interspecies: Miia the lamia, Papi the harpy, Centorea Shianus the centaur, Suu the slime, Meroune Lorelei the mermaid, Rachnera Arachnera the Arachne, and Lala the Dalahan. Each one has a nickname for Kurusu for example Miia's being darling.

Kurusu walked into the living room of his 'modified' home where all six girls were.

"Who was that husband?" said Papi

"Oh it was Mrs. Sumisu." said Kurusu

"Oh what did she want darling."

"Were hosting another interspecies."

"WHAT" All girls but Suu shouted in ushion."

"Not more female competition." Miia said dramaticly

"Actually its not a she but a he." said Kurusu

"Ok I feel better now when will they be here."

Ding-dong

"I guess now." said Kurusu opening the door

"Hello nice to see you again."

"Good to see you to Mrs. Sumisu" notices Alex "You must be the new interspeices"

The girls converge on the door to get a look at their new roommate.

"About that he's not really a interspeices." said Mrs. Sumisu

"I'm Alex Mercer. And I'm a virus.

Duh Duh DUUUUH.


	3. sorry and help

Still coming up with an idea of what to do neXT for chapter 3 feel free to give me any ideas of how the 3rd chapter should go after chapter 2 again sorry for it taking so long writing is hard oh and God go a shove a broom up your rectum.


End file.
